gearsofwarfandomcom-20200222-history
Republic of Gorasnaya
The Republic of Gorasnaya was an small UIR nation that never surrendered during the Pendulum Wars. In the short weeks of peace between the Pendulum Wars and the Locust-Human War, it was a minor threat to the COG, although only mustering up guerrillasGears of War:Jacinto's Remnant pg 375. In the Lesser Island chains the republic had a protectorate in the area in order to drill for ImulsionGears of War:Jacinto's Remnant pg 383. During the Locust-Human war, the mainland of Gorasnaya was overrun by the Locust Horde and around four thousands citizens of the republic settled in the Lesser Islands and dealt with Stranded pirates. In 15 A.E., the remnant of the Coalition arrived in the islands years later, and Gorasnaya freely joined them in exchange for a safe refugeGears of War:Jacinto's Remnant 383. The remnants of the Republic seemed to be lead by Captain Miran Trescu, who was likely the highest ranking survivor of the Republic's Government and Armed Forces. Command was likely handed over to Chairman Prescott and Colonel Hoffman when Gorasnaya joined the COG, with the surviving military personnel conscripted into the COG Army. History Pendulum Wars and refusing to surrender Gorasnaya was a member state of the UIR. During the 79 year long war, Gorasini troops fought on the eastern front. The Gorasini were one of them most hated Innie nation doe to their human rights records on captured Gears forcing them into force labor camps.Gears of War:Anvil GateDuring the Pendulum wars, Gorasnaya control a small Imulsion-rich nation in the Lesser Islands chain.Gears of War:Jacinto's Remnant After the Pendulum Wars ended, Gorasnaya refused to surrender to the COG and continue a guerrilla war until E-Day.Gears of War:Jacinto’s Remnant Locust-War The Gorasini mainland was overrun by the Locust Horde. Leaving majority of the population dead, only having around 5000 citizens left and small navy of 6 patrol boats, one submarine, and one missile frigate. The Gorasinin was in a war with the sea base Stranded, a notorious section of Stranded that where looters and rapist. Gorasini would fight the Stranded alone until the COG retreated to the Lesser Islands and giving the UIR nation a chance of unification, exchange for food and shelter for the Imulsion that Gorasini held Unification with the COG On Brume the UIR nation formally joined the COG at Vectes. Dropping off several hundred civilians and Innie soldiers, the Gorasini quickly setup a refugee camp and had their soldiers defended the camp. When the Stranded attack all major targets on Vectes, several Gorasini were killed. Chairman Prescott allowed Trescu to torture the captured Stranded, how Gorasinin ships were being sunk and how the Stranded was being resupply, Trescu did not get the answers he wanted and end up shooing a Stranded. Human rights record The Gorasini where known violators of human rights during the Pendulum wars, captured Gears from the eastern front were sent to force labor camps which many of them died in. Giving them a infamous reputation for torture. During the Stranded Insurgency, Miran Trescu interrogation three stranded and killed one with a gunshot to the head.Gears of War: Anvil Gate Known Cities *Chalitz *Meschov References Category:UIR Category:Nations of Sera Category:COG Category:Gorasini